Passion hurts
by Twyla Star-beam
Summary: I desided to try a diffrent type of story, and I'm writing about a subject I am very passionate about TAISHIRO! Tai moves to a new school and falls in love with a boy unfortunatly he's already got a boyfriend and Tai is convinced that he is a jerk and that the boy would be happier with him. Please Review.


"I can't believe my parents did this to me. I'd finally over come it all; the name calling, the abuse and the fact they always made me change in the showers. It was horrible, but I got over it, I ignored them pretended I didn't care, although really it was tearing me up inside and finally after months of waiting and hoping they gave up realising they couldn't break me. Was all that pain and letting the idiots get away with it worth it, HELL NO! Why? Because my parents were making me move, that means a new school and eventually people will find out I'm gay and the process of hurt will start all over." I normally hated talking to psychiatrists but today I needed to fume, they sent me to the school psychiatrist because apparently they picked up on a aggressive personality and low self esteem. I was expecting to get the whole you great just the was you are speech, but she just looked up at me and smiled.

"Tai you have nothing to worry about."

"Let me guess… because I'm great just the way I am."

She chuckled a little "Well I'm sure that's true but, what I'm talking about is the fact that this school has started up a club for homosexuals, there are quite a few members, my son Joe was the one to start it." she paused looking proud for a minuet.

"I thought this was suppose to be about me"

She chuckled again, God she was perky, it was kind of annoying and somehow making me more gay. "Yes I guess you right anyway the club members are close if any of the members are insulted, abused or segregated for being a homosexual they all group up to stop them, it's powers in numbers!"

I stared at her "That sounds to good to be true… literally."

"I have a great idea." I didn't like the sound of that "I'll ask the second in command for the club to come over and show you around so you can be friends before you join, if you do, he's in your year, very nice boy, he was my Joes first love before they had a mutual slit up and became friends."

She sure loves to brag about her son, still I liked the idea, he might be hot. "O.K let's try it."

A few minuets later.

The door opened revealing a boy "Good morning Mrs Kido."

"Izzy welcome this is Tai. Tai same things names reversed" Izzy smiled and held out his hand to me, my God he was cute, he wasn't hot, but he was a real cutie, first thing I noticed about him was he hair, it was such a vibrant red and it seemed especially bright due to his moonlight pale skin and eyes as black as night, god he was beautiful, or was he cute, he was both, he was cuteiful.

I took his hand and shook it, who shakes hands anymore, and how does he get his skin so soft?

"Nice to meet you Izzy." I said trying to sound a little bit seductive but not so much that Mrs Kido caught on, apparently Izzy did he gave me a wonderful cute little smirk.

Later

Izzy's great! He's smart (genius smart), he's funny and he is tons of fun to hang around. He isn't in many of my lessons, like I said he's a genius and I'm just average, but he's in my French, social skills, cooking and gym, I've got gym now, witch meant I'd get to see Izzy's body, Izzy skipped two year of school, I normally only go for people my own age but I think I'll make an exception for him, what? I'm gay but I'm still a guy, I have needs,

I finally found the changing area after of working out the map, I opened the door slightly there were rows of benches where the boys were getting changed.

"No Tai. Not in there." I turned to see Izzy walking with a tanned boy with rusty coloured hair and a pale boy with indigo hair, both looked about a year younger than Izzy. "We have our own cubical."

"Cubicles." I cried, I wish I hadn't now Izzy will think I'm a pervert

"I know it sucks doesn't it" Said the tanned boy.

"But we had to in order to bring peace among us and the narrow minders." Said the indigo haired boy he said it solemnly but I couldn't help laughing, he didn't seem to notice, Emo, I registered in my mind.

"Tai this is Davis(tanned) and Ken(Emo)." I shook both their ands when I shook Davis's he seemed to be staring at me weirdly like he was looking at my fringe.

"Can I try on your goggles!" He said suddenly, he seemed really happy, I couldn't say no.

"Okay" As I took them off my hair flopped, Davis took them and posed for Ken,

"How do I look?" he cooed batting his eyelashes.

Ken sighed "Like normally except your wearing goggles." Davis decided to take this as the biggest complement ever and flung himself at Ken for a hug, Ken gave a small smile at this.

"I want to see how they look, come on there's a mirror near the cubicles." he ran through a door dragging Ken with him.

Izzy laughed "Your never getting those back you know."

He had a great laugh "Let him keep them, I thought they were getting too childish anyway, I was going to trade for a headband, I mean a sweatband for the head no the things girls have in there hair. So are they together?"

"Yer, opposites attract I guess."

We walked into the room with cubicles, Davis was admiring him self in the mirror "I want to get a boyfriend soon, who's the hottest gay guy in school Izzy." I had mastered the 'I'm teasing you your really hot' look.'

Izzy smirked at me "Sorry Tai but the hottest guy in school is my boyfriend."

"Dam strait" said a blonde haired boy walking up, this was Izzy's boyfriend? he wasn't hot, he was scary, he had this weird look on his face that looked like he wanted to eat Izzy. Especially when he started gnawing at Izzy's face, Izzy was squeaking like he was in pain with every movement of Matt's head, the kiss finally broke.

"I didn't think kissing was meant to hurt." I said, dam it why did I say that? I'm jealous that's why, if Izzy was my boyfriend I wouldn't hurt him, I'd be real gentle, make him feel good.

Izzy looked like he was going to say something but Blondie interrupted him "So you've never been kissed?" he laughed, he had one of those horrible laughs where you snort, especially since he was trying to make me feel bad.

"I have been kissed!"

Matt smirked "Well it must not have been very passionate."

"Matt be nice, Tai if you didn't guess this is my boyfriend Matt."

"Izzy if you didn't guess we're going to be late getting change."

"You could of got changed without me."

"Now what fun would that be." He grinned devilishly and picked Izzy up again and went inside a cubical locking the door.

**Please review, you don't even need to go into detail (although I'd really like that) just say 'good' or 'me like'. By the way suggestions for the next chapters are OPEN.**

**Luv you all ~Twyla**


End file.
